


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°45 : « Chimère »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble, Grand Admiral Thrawn's flagship since the beginning, Only makes sense that Thrawn has a painting on his personal ship, Seventh Fleet, The “Chimaera”, Thrawn's true love story is with Art (this is the only thing that never changes through the Canons)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Évidemment, un certain Grand Amiral fraîchement promu, n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter une œuvre d'art au design de son vaisseau de commandement.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°45 : « Chimère »

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ça, vous en avez marre de Thrawn ? Eh bah moi non, donc on continue notre bout de chemin avec lui parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et que c'est moi qui commande ici ;)

Sitôt la Septième Flotte sous son commandement, le récemment promu Grand Amiral Thrawn s'empressa de faire personnaliser le Destroyer principal de sa nouvelle force de frappe.

La Chimère stylisée peinte sur le ventre du _Chimaera_ provenait de l'un de ses croquis personnels. Il s'employa également à définir un graphisme plus simple de la créature mythologique, qui viendrait décorer les uniformes de son équipage.

Encore une fois, Mitth'raw'nuruodo avait su faire rencontrer son monde militaire avec sa passion enflammée pour l'art.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je vais me la péter encore longtemps à utiliser le nom complet du Grand Amiral, c'est exact (même si je ne sais pas très bien comment utiliser ce qui est sensé être son prénom... “Raw” ? chelou...).


End file.
